Image sensors using photodiode pixels are known. Such image sensors have many applications. In some applications, an array of pixels may be provided. In a global shutter arrangement of a camera, all pixels are simultaneously released from reset and start to integrate simultaneously during photographic exposure. After a specific period, all the pixels are then read out simultaneously into a temporary storage, which may be located inside the pixel. This temporary storage may be then scanned out row by row where the signal is amplified or converted into a digital value.